blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/What alliances have you been apart of
1 of 3 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4100.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 12, 2016 16:54:09 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. What alliances have you been apart of? Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » What alliances have you been apart of? « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 Author Topic: What alliances have you been apart of? (Read 642 times) Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2217 What alliances have you been apart of? « on: March 28, 2016, 12:02:08 AM » Name the alliances that you've been apart of during your time on bloc. SPQR Come-Ova Asian Alliance Varangian Guard (The one I made, not Kirino's shit one) Innawds WOJTEK New Central Legion Non-Aligned Movement Brotherhood of Zion Brotherhood of Nod *probably more if you count my old multis lol, b...but they're gone now!* « Last Edit: March 28, 2016, 12:04:13 AM by Triumvir Lykos » Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki dmc5 Hero Member Offline 668 Re: What alliances have you been apart of? « Reply #1 on: March 28, 2016, 12:57:18 AM » Inter/pol/ Brotherhood of Nod(2 hours(Ept is a fgt)) BAMF(1 day) « Last Edit: March 28, 2016, 02:46:30 AM by dmc5 » Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Plutus Jr. Member Offline 51 Personal Text The owl is not what it seems... Re: What alliances have you been apart of? « Reply #2 on: March 28, 2016, 01:16:27 AM » Yotsub& African Union Inter/pol/ BAMF The Order Logged linksith Sr. Member Offline 350 Re: What alliances have you been apart of? « Reply #3 on: March 28, 2016, 04:06:50 AM » *CLASSIFIED* *CLASSIFIED* /int/elligentsia The High Council SPQR Logged >BLOC:linksith of Alamo TRW:President linksith of SHINRA Gemima Hero Member Offline 1062 Personal Text why tho Re: What alliances have you been apart of? « Reply #4 on: March 28, 2016, 05:52:16 AM » UOHN The Order Brotherhood of Zion SPQR BAMF (best relic) Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 Montgomery Hero Member Offline 601 Re: What alliances have you been apart of? « Reply #5 on: March 28, 2016, 07:02:14 AM » - Sealion League - BAMF - Federal Colonies - Brotherhood of Nod Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=45596 AKMB Sr. Member Offline 427 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: What alliances have you been apart of? « Reply #6 on: March 28, 2016, 07:10:15 AM » InnaWoods (1 week) TFC (eternally) Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program Jack Noir Sr. Member Offline 480 Personal Text Champion of the Red Miles Re: What alliances have you been apart of? « Reply #7 on: March 28, 2016, 09:14:23 AM » The Order (ever since it was known as UAR) BAMF Logged Also known as Mammon. Creator of the Definitive Guide to >BLOC. Confirmed shitlord by Commissar Brian. JohnTheGreat Sr. Member Offline 330 Personal Text Glorious leader of Krasnyyikistan Re: What alliances have you been apart of? « Reply #8 on: March 28, 2016, 10:47:18 AM » - Anti-Imperialist-Front - Comintern - Socialist Arab Union - Comintern - Socialist Arab Union Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=50209 Kyu Sr. Member Offline 344 Personal Text Something something ur a nerd Re: What alliances have you been apart of? « Reply #9 on: March 28, 2016, 11:06:37 AM » :lenny: Logged Nerdia Wayne Enterprises >bandwith cap >Dont just analyze the random wifi signals your computer recive from the buildings arround you and use that nifty program to find out the key Zorn Full Member Offline 122 Re: What alliances have you been apart of? « Reply #10 on: March 28, 2016, 11:40:34 AM » NAM for every it until this one, then Nod, Steel Brotherhood, and now Armat Corp. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63155 IRC Nick=Oppenheimer or Abrican YOU MAY TAKE OUR URANIUM, BUT YOU MAY NEVER TAKE OUR EDGE- Official Steel Brotherhood Motto SonnyJack Full Member Offline 158 Re: What alliances have you been apart of? « Reply #11 on: March 28, 2016, 01:07:31 PM » BAMF GDC TO TOG WB (1 day or so) NAM BoN TO (again) Logged North.Nubia Full Member Offline 125 Personal Text Größte Führer of N.S.D.A.P Re: What alliances have you been apart of? « Reply #12 on: March 28, 2016, 03:31:31 PM » TO SPQR TFC WB NETO BAMF Comintern Inter/pol/ 2 of my own shitty alliances which never got anywhere Props to TO, SPQR and BAMF; you da kaing, mayn; you kept me playing. Logged North Nubia: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=63084 N.S.D.A.P: http://www.blocgame.com/alliancestats.php?allianceid=2104 Slim Hero Member Offline 513 Personal Text Anti-Twain Re: What alliances have you been apart of? « Reply #13 on: March 28, 2016, 05:57:38 PM » All the ones that win. Logged ~(_]_-------' / (u Furfag Commanding Jr. Member Offline 56 Re: What alliances have you been apart of? « Reply #14 on: March 28, 2016, 06:03:31 PM » Quote from: Reverse Twain on March 28, 2016, 05:57:38 PM All the ones that win. AYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Logged Rattown Print Pages: 1 2 3 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » What alliances have you been apart of? SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 4 of 7 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4100.15;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 2, 2016 23:28:57 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. What alliances have you been apart of? The Abyss > offtopic What alliances have you been apart of? << < (4/7) > >> Ept2415: --- Quote from: dmc5 on March 28, 2016, 12:57:18 AM ---Inter/pol/ Brotherhood of Nod(2 hours(Ept is a fgt)) BAMF(1 day) --- End quote --- Brotherhood of Nod(2 hours(Ept is a fgt)) >letting inter/pol/ plants subvert the alliance Watersfall: Asian Alliance Divine League/The Last Phoenix High Council Steel Brotherhood Pertti II: African Union, 2014 Al-Qassam Brigades, 6.2015-10.2015 BAMF (I didn't do anything), 11.2015-end of game Al-Qassam Brigades, start of game-3.2016 Socialist Arab Union, 3.2016 Lon Dyo: Regular: Comintern in 2.0 then I skipped until last iteration. BAMF. Steel Brotherhood. Brotherhood of Nod. TRW: The Asian Union. The Horde. Sir_Scarf: EUN Divine League Asian Alliance (I was founder for a week) Lunar Brotherhood (totally a relevant alliance, even had pacts and a spot on the pact web!) The Order (for certain values of 'part') I've pretty much always been EUN though; I joined Divine League as an 'officer exchange program', Asian Alliance because Weeksy had to take a vacation or something, and Lunar Brotherhood because Whiskers was being silly. And The Order because Slim asked me to and he's based af. I didn't choose the shill life... the shill life chose me Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version 5 of 7 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4100.20;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 2, 2016 23:19:48 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. What alliances have you been apart of? The Abyss > offtopic What alliances have you been apart of? << < (5/7) > >> Lorddeathbane: The Order Brotherhood of Nod Siamese Dream: La Federacion Argentina de America Latina. The greatest TRW alliance to have ever existed before the multie wars. Triumvir Lykos: --- Quote from: Siamese Dream on March 30, 2016, 02:02:52 PM ---La Federacion Argentina de America Latina. The greatest TRW alliance to have ever existed before the multie wars. --- End quote --- Idk, someone told me the Quadripartite Accord was the best. Watersfall: --- Quote from: Triumvir Lykos on March 30, 2016, 02:48:46 PM ---Idk, someone told me the Quadripartite Accord was the best. --- End quote --- Clearly NORTH and WEST were the best (it even rhymes) Siamese Dream: --- Quote from: Watersfall on March 31, 2016, 09:15:18 AM ---Clearly NORTH and WEST were the best (it even rhymes) --- End quote --- He said alliances not loosely grouped 4th world nations. Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version 6 of 7 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4100.25;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 2, 2016 23:15:09 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. What alliances have you been apart of? The Abyss > offtopic What alliances have you been apart of? << < (6/7) > >> Triumvir Lykos: --- Quote from: Siamese Dream on March 31, 2016, 11:08:38 AM ---He said alliances not loosely grouped 4th world nations. --- End quote --- savage Taikuh: --- Quote from: Triumvir Lykos on March 30, 2016, 02:48:46 PM ---Idk, someone told me the Quadripartite Accord was the best. --- End quote --- Pretty sure British Commonwealth was unarguably unquestionably the best alliance Triumvir Lykos: --- Quote from: Taikuh on March 31, 2016, 01:35:51 PM ---Pretty sure British Commonwealth was unarguably unquestionably the best alliance --- End quote --- You'd be mistaken, the Quadripartite Accord had the best flag. Taikuh: --- Quote from: Triumvir Lykos on March 31, 2016, 02:06:20 PM ---You'd be mistaken, the Quadripartite Accord had the best flag. --- End quote --- Yes but without a leader, the British Commonwealth became a true democracy :o) Tihomir: UoHN, NAM, BAMF, TO. Only listing alliance that I was a part of for more than a week, excluding TRW alliances. Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version 3 of 3 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4100.30. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 18:35:49 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. What alliances have you been apart of? Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » What alliances have you been apart of? « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 Author Topic: What alliances have you been apart of? (Read 637 times) Emily Full Member Offline 167 Re: What alliances have you been apart of? « Reply #30 on: May 14, 2016, 03:56:03 PM » NCE Weyland-Yutani Comintern BAMF CCCP G.I.S.M. Leftist Coalition Brotherhood of Nod Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=35958 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1718 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: What alliances have you been apart of? « Reply #31 on: May 14, 2016, 04:06:07 PM » Al Qassem Bridages BAMF (rip brave leader Charra) Jaish Fateh al Salaf Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Jenkins Jr. Member Offline 96 Personal Text The Goons are the Salaf Re: What alliances have you been apart of? « Reply #32 on: May 14, 2016, 07:18:05 PM » African Union Global Peace Initiative Orchestra of Nations H.Y.D.R.A Comintern Jaish Al Adna Al Salaf Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39 Khalifa of Jaish Al Adna Al Salaf Nine Newbie Offline 19 Re: What alliances have you been apart of? « Reply #33 on: May 19, 2016, 05:18:06 AM » Can barely remember African Union Brotherhood of Nod Comintern PEST Logged What is dead may never die. Print Pages: 1 2 3 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » What alliances have you been apart of? SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2